The STAT (signal transducers and activators of transcription) family of proteins are DNA-binding proteins that play a dual role in signal transduction and activation of transcription. Presently, there are six distinct members of the STAT family (STAT1, STAT2, STAT3, STAT4, STAT5, and STATE) and several isoforms (STAT1α, STAT1β, STAT3 α and STAT3β). The activities of the STATs are modulated by various cytokines and mitogenic stimuli. Binding of a cytokine to its receptor results in the activation of Janus protein tyrosine kinases (JAKs) associated with these receptors. This phosphorylates STAT, resulting in translocation to the nucleus and transcriptional activation of STAT responsive genes. Phosphorylation on a specific tyrosine residue on the STATs results in their activation, resulting in the formation of homodimers and/or heterodimers of STAT which bind to specific gene promoter sequences. Events mediated by cytokines through STAT activation include cell proliferation and differentiation and prevention of apoptosis.
The specificity of STAT activation is due to specific cytokines, i.e., each STAT is responsive to a small number of specific cytokines. Other non-cytokine signaling molecules, such as growth factors, have also been found to activate STATs. Binding of these factors to a cell surface receptor associated with protein tyrosine kinase also results in phosphorylation of STAT.
STAT3 (also acute phase response factor (APRF)), in particular, has been found to be responsive to interleukin-6 (IL-6) as well as epidermal growth factor (EGF) (Darnell, Jr., J. E., et al., Science, 1994, 264, 1415-1421). In addition, STAT3 has been found to have an important role in signal transduction by interferons (Yang, C.-H., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1998, 95, 5568-5572). Evidence exists suggesting that STAT3 may be regulated by the MAPK pathway. ERK2 induces serine phosphorylation and also associates with STAT3 (Jain, N., et al., Oncogene, 1998, 17, 3157-3167).
STAT3 is expressed in most cell types (Zhong, Z., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 1994, 91, 4806-4810). It induces the expression of genes involved in response to tissue injury and inflammation. STAT3 has also been shown to prevent apoptosis through the expression of bcl-2 (Fukada, T., et al., Immunity, 1996, 5, 449-460).
Recently, STAT3 was detected in the mitochondria of transformed cells, and was shown to facilitate glycolytic and oxidative phosphorylation activities similar to that of cancer cells (Gough, D. J., et al., Science, 2009, 324, 1713-1716). The inhibition of STAT3 in the mitochondria impaired malignant transformation by activated Ras. The data confirms a Ras-mediated transformation function for STAT3 in the mitochondria in addition to its nuclear roles.
Aberrant expression of or constitutive expression of STAT3 is associated with a number of disease processes.